


Return of the Commandos

by Jay_Kay



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Kay/pseuds/Jay_Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Commander Shepard dealt with a potentially embarrassing mission on Lesuss, Councilor Tevos (with the help of Matriarch Aethyta), enlists the help of two nimble asari commandos to personally thank him and his bondmate, Liara T'Soni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liara T'Soni stood in front of her wide display of monitors, willing the headache growing in the pit of her skull away. She was putting the finishing touches on a relief effort her agents were organizing for Palaven, food—dextro and levo for the krogans and smattering of Alliance—and medical supplies. The final drop of which was dropped off by the Normandy herself, still one of the few ships that can use the mass relays without detection. After signing off her final message, she took a seat in the chair next to her servers and shut her eyes, the bright squares of light still reflecting beneath her lids. 

She suddenly heard her mother in her head—specifically, what her mother had said to her in the past, whenever she caught the young asari studying in her dark room, or exploring a dark ruin with little light, how she'll strain her eyes before she even made it to her matron stage. As Liara rubbed her shut eyes, she wondered if her mother might have been right. 

The insistent beeps of her omni-tool roused her from her memories. With a flex of her fist, the neon-orange holographic visualizer wrapped itself around her arm and a screen notified her of a new message. There were only half a dozen people in the galaxy with the address to her omni-tool. She opened it without a second thought.

> Liara,
> 
> Come up to my quarters. There's something you need to see.
> 
> Shep

“Glyph, log me out of the system.” Liara didn't even wait for the drone to reply in the affirmative before leaving her quarters. As she briskly walked through the mess hall, her omni-tool beeped again.

> There's no real danger, just something I want to talk to you about. Put down the pistol.
> 
> Shep

Liara rolled her eyes as she walked at a regular pace into the elevator. _He's never going to let me off the hook for that._ She only had her hand sitting next to her Paladin in her holster this time.

Liara stepped out of the elevator and started to walk in...only to find the door locked. In her time aboard either Normandy, she could count on one hand the amount of times the door was locked, especially to her. She pressed a button to the side of the door, something that humans called a “doorbell,” despite there not being a bell anywhere near the mechanics. 

Commander John Shepard opened the door, stepped out into the tiny hallway between the room and the elevator, and closed the door before she could even get a glimpse into the room. He looked at her with a small smile, but the way his cheeks moved told her he was holding back a grin. His hands were fidgeting by his sides. Liara frowned as she approached him.

“Shepard, what's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to see you're here and there's something I want to talk to you about and I'm—“

“Rambling.”

“...Yeah, yeah, a little.” 

Liara placed a hand on his cheek. “Slow down, tell me what you want to say.” Shepard placed his hand on hers and lowered it down and kept hold.

“Okay. Okay. So, remember the mission on Lesuss, the Ardat-Yakshi monastery?”

“Of course, how could I forget those...banshees...”

Shepard's hand lands on her bicep. “Sorry, didn't mean to—“

“I know. Go on.”

“So, after that, Tevos got one of her commando units to the Alliance. Can you give me a follow up?”

Liara scrunched her brow and looked away from Shepard, looking for that scrap of information in her mind. “The unit made it to the Alliance without any problem. A commando is meant to be a one-woman force, an asari equivalent to your N7, so the unit was quickly split into pairs. Some went to help guard the Crucible, others went to theaters of combat like Tuchanka, Novaria and...Palaven.” Liara looked back at the commander with a crook of her brow. “Shepard, why are you asking me this?”

Shepard's face exploded into a grin. “I think it'll be best if I showed you.”

Shepard opened the door and Liara walked into his cabin. As she passed his private desk, she saw sitting on Shepard's bed two asari in the leathers of commandos. One sat with her back to them, back bent forward to show off her round, thick ass encased in the leather. She had her head turned so she could see Shepard and Liara with a sultry eye and a wry smirk, knowing where they were looking. The other faced the two with a wide grin and eyes that wanted to eat the two alive, a finger still on the zipper of her commando leathers, pulled down to display her very, very ample cleavage.

For a moment, Liara could only stare, her mind sputtering nonsense vowels and phrases. She had heard some people, those who were privy to her relationship with Shepard or just heard the rumors, describe her as “Shepardsexual.” She could understand the claim—for the past three years, even when he was dead, she was nothing if not utterly devoted to the commander. She tried to let him go when he came back to the dead and she was committed to defeating the Shadow Broker, but that couldn't keep them apart for long.

Her heart may belong to Shepard, along with her body when they were joined, but that didn't mean she never felt attraction to others, found them to be beautiful and desirable. Asari, human, turian, krogan, drell...she found them all to be beautiful, sexually attractive in some unique way. It was a trait that she had in common with the Commander. They sometimes even talked about the men and women they couldn't take their eyes off of. As she saw the two asari, their beautiful blue skin, their athletic bodies with curves and muscle in all the right places, their full lips...this would be a situation she would tell him about, were he not already there with her.

“Wow.” Shepard said. “You know, they were just...sitting on the bed when I showed up. I think they really wanted to impress you.”

“Who...are they?”

“Oh!” Shepard play-acted smacking his forehead with his palm. “Where are my manners? Let me.”

Shepard walked over to the bed and offered his hand to the woman with her back to them. “This is Tasnia Solanis.” She took the Commander's hand and she stepped off the bed and walked over to Liara. Tasnia took Liara's right hand and kissed it.

“My lady,” Tasnia said, finishing the asari greeting for a great figure or dignitary. Liara's face flushed purple at the implication.

“Th-thank you, Tasnia, but I don't know if I'm—“ 

“Please, if even half the rumors I hear about you are true, you are the most important asari in the galaxy.” 

Liara smiled as she took Tasnia's hand and kissed hers to finish the ritual, though her lips lingered on the commando's hand a few, tantalizing seconds longer than what was considered polite. Shepard spoke again. “And this is Tasnia's partner—“

Liara saw from the corner of her eye a blue blur rush towards her as Tasnia's partner took her into a tight hug, the short asari's face pressing on Liara's breasts. _“Ohmigoddess I can't believe it's you!”_

“...Aresia Varios.”

“This is SO cool,” Aresia said as she bounced away from Liara and continued to bounce on her feet, which caused her large breasts to jiggle in a way that the whole room found a bit distracting, yet not complaining. “This is gonna be the best mission _ever_.”

“Mission?” Liara asked the fidgety girl.

“Well, we didn't just sneak into the Normandy just for bragging rights,” Tasnia replied, lightly placing a hand on Aresia's shoulder. Aresia stopped moving up and down and swayed her hips left and right instead. “We got our orders from Councilor Tevos herself.” 

“I came up here to crash for the night,” Shepard said, “when I saw these two sitting on my bed. I was this close to drawing my weapon when they showed me this.” Shepard took a datapad that sat on the coffee table and handed it to Liara. She turned it on and found the memo.

> To: Commandos Solanis, Tasnia & Varios, Aresia
> 
> I give you this mission not just because your records show that you two are reliable and can be discreet, but because of, for lack of a better term, your love lives.
> 
> Commander John Shepard has recently completed a mission that was of great importance to the asari people, one that I believe deserves a strong gift of thanks—not just for this, but for his years of service to the Council, his Alliance, and the galaxy as a whole, and I have been told by a reliable source that you two will be perfect for the job.
> 
> Your mission is to sneak onto the SSV Normandy, encounter Shepard where is alone (his private cabin in your best bet), and make our gratitude known in whatever way you see fit.
> 
> Good luck.
> 
> Councilor Tevos

Liara put the notepad down with a frown. “I take it then that she's referring to sex.”

“Pretty much,” Aresia replied. “Our encryption software is really good, but not so much that our Councilor would be willing to write 'please fuck Commander Shepard stupid for us.'”

“You know, I knew there was a reason why I liked Tevos the best,” Shepard said with a grin. Liara rolled her eyes.

“So who is this 'reliable source?'” Liara asked.

“Oh, you are going to _love_ this,” Shepard said with his signature insufferable grin and nodded over to Tasnia. Tasnia opened up her omni-tool, pressed a few buttons, and a holo-video with the face of a familiar asari started to play.

“Hey there, Shepard,” Matriarch Aethyta said, giving a mock salute. “In case you were wondering, no, those stupid Cerberus dicks didn't get lucky and snuffed me during their half-assed coup. After Liara and I got acquainted, the high brass went with some other tail for her at the Citadel. And before she asks: no, I don't know who it is, and even if I did, I wouldn't say. If you can't figure it out, kiddo, then you ain't a very good...information broker.” Liara huffed at her father's cheeky grin as the video continued.

“So the same high brass tells me that they want to 'make their gratitude known' for you after what happened over at Lesuss, so since I've done a few honey pot ops before, they wanted my input. 

“Since I found out you were bumping uglies with my girl, I was worried you two might not be...well, Nezzy would say something about 'thoroughly exploring your intimate sides' or something...I'm just worried that you two are fucking tired of your fucking.

“That's why I chose these two rascals. These two lovebirds are some of the kinkiest, nastiest little maidens I have ever had the pleasure of coming across. They're doing shit that I didn't even do until I was well into my matron stage, and they both wanna do you two until any of you can't walk straight. They have their own reasons, but I'll let 'em say it if they want. I figure if anyone can charge up your sex lives, it's these two. And if you don't need it...well, either way you four win.

“So yeah, I'll stop yapping so you can get into it. No need to thank me next time we meet, you kids just have fun. Ciao.”

The holo-vid disappeared, and Liara's blush was apparent even with her face hiding under her hands. Shepard placed an arm over her shoulders and pulled her hands away. 

“After that I messaged you and waited for you to show up.” The hand that took hers off her face started to lightly stroke her face, all the light scales coming aflame to the touch. “So what do you think?”

“I...I don't know what to say,” Liara said. “I don't know.” 

“We talked about having other people at some point.”

“Yes, _at some point_ , later on with people we vetted on beforehand. This is just...so sudden.” Tasnia walked over towards the couple.

“Sorry for interrupting,” she said, “but we won't do anything that you guys aren't willing to do. If you just want to, say, see me and Ari fuck all night, we're perfectly fine with that.”

“We're definitely a lot of fun to watch!” Aresia chimed in with a giggle.

“Well, if you don't my asking,” Liara said, pulling herself off of Shepard and stepping closer to Tasnia. The commando—the Valkyrie, she could tell from the emitters for her tech armor on her leathers—was tall for an asari, just a few inches below Shepard's 6'3”, with toned arms, thick thighs, and hips that would put a quarian's to shame, Liara felt a flush to her face and between her legs as Tasnia looked her over that was similar to when Shepard looked at her. “What was my mother referring to? That you have your own reasons for wanting to...help us?”

Tasnia grinned and pointed to her partner. “Well, Ari here has a schoolgirl crush on you, for one thing.”

“I do not!” Aresia said with a huff. “It's not a schoolgirl crush when the person is, like, two-thirds your age. It's...”

“Rocking the cradle?” Shepard offered. Aresia bounced and pointed at the commander.

“Yes! Yes, that!” 

“Doesn't stop you from having, like, a half-dozen posters of her on your wall,” Tasnia said. Aresia stuck her tongue out at her partner.

She looked back to Liara with a small grin that went all the way to her eyes. “I was in the middle of training, the final tests to become a commando, when the Battle of the Citadel happened—the first one, of course—and I was having a tough time. I'm a bit...peppy and my superiors and my peers didn't think I had it in me, that I was just some dopey airhead. It was so often, from so many people...I actually started to believe them.

“Then the battle happened, and I saw that an asari maiden, even younger than me, played a key role in stopping that Saren guy from unleashing the Reapers on us before we could do anything to stop them. And she was, like, a scientist! If this young, inexperienced...beautiful...maiden could do all of that, then I could do anything that I set my mind to.”

“And you have,” Tasnia said, extending her hand to Aresia's, who grabbed it and affectionately squeezed it. Aresia then looked over to Shepard.

“Plus I never fucked a human guy before, so I wanted my first to be the best,” she said with the widest, brightest grin that Shepard and Liara had seen when talking about sex. Liara watched Shepard's face turn a light shade of pink as he laughed. Liara tried to think of the last time a woman was able to make Shepard flush and came out empty. Liara was starting to like this girl already.

“So, what about you, Tasnia?” Shepard asked after clearing his throat. The Valkyrie turned and looked over to the fish tank as she started to talk.

“Souzia Solanis. She's an engineer, one of the smartest women I've ever met, and...she's my mother. She was on the Destiny Ascension when Saren invaded the Citadel. We never really got along, but...from what I understand, if Shepard hadn't given the order, the Alliance and Turian fleets wouldn't have saved the ship. I...I never would have been able to tell her I was sorry, she wouldn't have saluted me and accepted me for who I was.” She looked Shepard in the eyes as she put her hand on his. “You saved my mother's life, bought me more time to be with her. And...I promised myself that I ever got the chance to thank you, to do...anything...to show my appreciation, I would gladly take it. So...here I am.”

“So,” Aresia said, after a beat, “what do you guys want to do?”

Shepard looked over to Liara, head cast down and eyes hidden. “Would you two mind if we talked alone for a minute?”

“Of course,” Tasnia replied.

“Take your time,” Aresia chimed.

Shepard took Liara by the hand and lead her up the study and back out the room. As they walked into the hallway, Shepard looked over to Liara and placed his other hand to hers.

“Tell me what you're thinking, Liara.” 

“Tell me your thoughts first. I assume that you're for this.” 

Shepard shrugged. “Well, I'm not going to lie and say that two sexy asari commandos wanting to fuck me senseless isn't at all enticing. And while I know that in a lot of ways I'm a really lucky guy, I know an opportunity like this is very rare, probably once in a lifetime.” The commander placed a hand on his bondmate's chin and tilted it, eyes meeting. “But, it's the fact that they asked me to bring you in that sealed the deal. This is something I want to share with you, or not have at all.” Shepard chuckled to himself, “I'm almost ashamed to admit, but a threesome just isn't an option.” Liara rolled her eyes and chuckled, despite herself.

Liara takes the hand on her chin and placed it on her hip as she pulled him close, speaking into his collarbone. “They are...tremendously beautiful, and they seem to have bright and kind minds as well. The idea of being with either of them is very...exciting, let alone both. Plus, then I would have more experience, make myself better for you...”

“You know I don't care that I was your first.”

Liara smiled as she rubbed her cheek on his chest. “I know, and I love you for it, I just want to be the best I can be for you, and this sounds like a good opportunity.”

“I'm sensing a 'but' here.”

Liara took a second, breathing him in before she spoke. “It's just nerves, really. Like you said earlier, we talked about bringing others in our bed, but I figured that we would find someone we knew, or someone new we would get to know, not...”

“Two kinky and apparently insatiable asari commandos we just met?”

“Exactly.”

Shepard nodded, more to himself, then he kissed the top of Liara's crests and drew her head up to look up to him.

“I look at it this way,” Shepard said. “When we first met, you were trapped in an ancient Prothean security system and I had to fight off a legion of geth and a surly krogan in the middle of an erupting volcano. Our first time together was while we were going to a lost world to stop an indoctrinated Spectre from unleashing a legion of genocidal synthetic starships on the galaxy. Our first attempt at a normal date after that was interrupted by a fucking volus mercenary.”

“So what you're saying is 'normal' isn't really in the cards for us?”

“I'm saying, you want this, I want this, so why let the stigma of normal get in the way?”

Liara looked down, her mind moving and whirring in thought. She looked up, smiled at the Commander, and walked back to the cabin. 

“So is that a 'yes,' or...?” 

“This is an 'if I'm going to do this, I think I'm going to need a drink to loosen up a bit'...”


	2. Every Man's Fantasy

The cabin's door opened and Liara strode through with a purpose, Shepard following a few steps behind. She went down the step to the coffee table and found the little fridge that sat on the wall to the corner. She opened it and after hovering her hand over a bottle of beer, she took out a bottle of whiskey and the ice tray. 

“Be careful with that, Liara, a finger or two at most,” Shepard said as he watched, “don't want to get wasted and not remember anything.”

“I can handle my alcohol, Shepard,” Liara sharply replied as she put ice in the glass and poured two fingers of the liquor, “I took a shot of ryncol on Tuchanka after we cured the genophage, remember? I was still standing.”

“That's debatable,” Shepard replied as he took his shirt off, every eye in the room observing with bated breath, “I remember you swaying a lot; and after I got you back to your quarters, you absolutely refused to go to sleep until you played with my hair for ten minutes.”

Liara shrugged. “Your hair is very fascinating.”

Tasnia cleared her throat. “Look, I really hate to interrupt a great bit of banter, but is all this a 'yes' to the foursome or...”

“Ah!” Shepard looked back to the two commandos sitting intimately close to each other on his bed. “Sorry. Yes, we're game.” Tasnia smiled and Aresia bounced on the bed and tried really hard not to clap her hands. “Liara's just going to have something to loosen up.”

“So we wait for her,” Tasnia replies, “we're okay with that.”

“Actually, I think you should start without me.”

The three look over to Liara as she sat on the sofa, glass of whiskey in her hand and the other not-at-all conspicuously brushing her inner thigh through her white, light armored uniform. Shepard's brow furrowed as his eyes reached hers.

“You sure, Liara?”

“I think if I'm going to get any pangs of jealousy, it'll be good to find out now.” Liara took a sip from the glass and gasped as the drink burned through her. “Besides, I kind of want to see what it's like to encounter you for the first time in duplicate.” Shepard grinned and looked over to the two commandos. “I hope you survive the experience,” she said with a chuckle.

“You're on, T'Soni!” Aresia giggled back.

“So,” Tasnia asked, “where do you want to start?”

Shepard thought this over for a second. While the commander has had a pretty varied and satisfying sex life up to this point, he never got lucky enough to have two women at the same time. He thought back to his days as a boy when he realized that such a thing was possible, the things he saw in the porn or sometimes read in erotica, when he couldn't get the video or had enough of the classic literature: a sort-of “threesome bucket list.” Finally he looked at them.

“Well, a lot of things come immediately to mind.”

“I would hope so,” Tasnia replied.

“But first, I think I should kiss the both of you...”

“Why how,” Aresia paused for the right word, “gentlemanly of you, Commander,” she said with a smile.

“Can't say I was ever raised right to be a gentleman,” Shepard replied, “but I do try.” 

Tasnia, being closer to the Commander's, strolled over to him, wrapped both her arms under his, grasping the back of his head, and pressed her lips softly on his. Shepard deepened the kiss, grabbing her by the back of her head and leaning into it, getting her entire body to press against his. After a minute of lips smacking together, her tongue peeked out from her lips and touched his, softly asking for permission, which Shepard gladly accepted. Their tongues slid along each other, caressing and pressing together as the commander's hand landed on her upper back, before moving down, lower and lower until his fingertips lightly brushed her round, toned ass and pulled her closer. Their hips collided and Tasnia moaned into the kiss.

Suddenly the two felt a hand pull them apart. They turned to see Aresia watching with wide eyes and parted lips. “Goddess that was so hot. My turn!”

Tasnia rolled her eyes and gave a mock salute as she stepped away. Aresia quickly got in front of the commander, placed her feet on his, leaned up and kissed him so hard he nearly had to take a step back. She wrapped a hand around his hair, the other feeling and kneading the hard muscles of his chest. He wrapped an arm around her upper back to keep the shorter woman up to his level and caressed her side, going from the hip bone, up her ribcage, a thumb just lightly brushing her breast. She gasped and he used it to have their tongues cross. While kissing Tasnia was like what he imagined fencing would be, with Aresia it was more like a bar room brawl, what it lacked in finesse or patience it more than made up for in contact. She breaks off the kiss, a surge of pride going through her as she saw the Commander lean forward to reach her lips again.

“Okay, enough gentleman shit,” Aresia whispered, “got anything in mind that involves taking your pants off?”

“Okay...well...in the porn I watched as a kid—“

“As if you don't watch it now,” Liara called out. Shepard looked over to her, a knowing smile on her face, leaning back into the chair as if she was watching a show. Shepard supposed she was. He thought of calling back her porn habits, but went back to the two commandos.

“Well, one thing I really liked was when the two women would...take turns with...sharing the man's...”

“Cock?” Aresia offered.

“Yes, that.” Shepard felt heat on his face and neck. “Sorry, I swear I'm usually not this shy.” 

The two commandos grinned looking at the commander. The two walked towards him, hips swaying so widely that he couldn't keep track no matter how hard he tried. Tasnia went to his left side, arm around his shoulders and started stroking his cheek. Aresia went to his right, stroking his back and his chest, taking care that her large breasts pressed into his side. Every inch of skin they touched was electric under their fingertips, making his breath quicken. The commander's cock was at least a little erect since he found the two, but now it was starting to strain and push against his pants. Tasnia leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

“Is the great Commander Shepard nervous about little ole' us?”

“Anxious,” Shepard softly replied.

“You want us to suck your cock?” Aresia said, almost sang as one of her hands started to play with the hem of his pants.

“Fuck yes.”

Shepard unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, leaving him only in his tight black boxer briefs. He looked over to the two Commandos and asked, “Aren't you two a little over-dressed?” 

“Is that an order, Commander?” Aresia asked with a grin, fiddling with the zipper to her leathers, already zipped down to the front of her breasts.

“Yes it is. Strip.”

Before Shepard could even finish the last syllable, Aresia zipped the rest of her zipper down, all the way to the bottom of her navel. She pulled her gloves off and then pulled her leathers off her shoulders, all eyes drawn towards her breasts, large, full and, Shepard thought, surprisingly perky. After kicking her boots off, she pulled the leathers down her legs and tossed the leathers into Shepard's hands. In seconds, Aresia stood completely naked, in what Shepard noticed was not that unlike a relaxed attention stance in the Alliance Navy, completely unabashed. While her breasts definitely stole most of her attention, Shepard also noted her slim, flat stomach, slender legs, toned backside, and most importantly, that wide, genuine smile. 

Not to be outdone, Tasnia started by taking her gloves off and tossing them to Shepard's face, one of them pelting him right on the forehead, but he paid no attention to his growing collection of leathers. She kicked her boots off and she had his eyes focus on on her dark blue hand, slim and once-delicate, slowly zipped her leathers down. Shepard watched, attention rapt, as she pulled herself out of the leathers. Tasnia's body was different from her partner—her chest was smaller, obviously, but still full and almost more than a handful. She was thicker all around, with more muscle, and wide hips that were hypnotizing to watch.

As the two nude commandos got on their knees in front of him, Shepard somehow realized he hadn't checked in with Liara in what felt like ages. He looked past his two new friends and found his bondmate watching intently, leaning back into the cushion, her armored coat and undershirt already off, fondling her breasts and pinching the pert nipples. Shepard cupped his hand over his mouth to make a mock-shout.

“I take it you're not dealing with any pangs of jealousy over there?” 

“More like impatience.” 

“I'm with her,” Tasnia replied.

“That's a little mean,” Aresia said, “more like really, really, super excited!”

“Okay,” Shepard said. “Here it goes...” Shepard kicked off his boots and got his pants off around his ankles. Then he finally pulled down his underwear, his large, almost painfully hard cock shooting out of them. Tasnia's eyes widened at the sight of his long, thick member. Aresia's grin somehow got even wider, and Shepard thought he might have seen a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

“By the Goddess,” Tasnia said at the same time as Aresia's “Holy shit!”

The Valkyrie, with a tentative hand, grabbed the base of it, just barely being able to wrap her forefinger and thumb around it, and gave it a slow stroke. Shepard sighed and his hips moved into the movement. “Is this a...normal length for humans?”

“I am a little larger than average,” Shepard replied, suppressing his prideful grin and marginally succeeding. 

“No one said this would be a dangerous mission,” Aresia said as she pulled his cock up, hand fondling his balls while her tongue gave a long, full lick from the base of his cock to the very tip, eliciting a groan from Shepard. “This bad boy is a dangerous weapon.” 

“You wouldn't hurt us with this thing,” Tasnia teased, kissing her way up the length with a smirk, “would you?”

“Only if you wanted me to,” Shepard replied with a grin. He knew people found it insufferable, but if having two gorgeous asari commandos in awe of and fondling one's dick wasn't a moment to smile, he didn't know what was. He saw Aresia giggle at him, but noticed Tasnia humming into his cock, her thighs rubbing together after saying that. 

He kept that in the back of his mind, for later that night.

“Me first!” Aresia said, and licked from the base to the very tip of Shepard's cock. Shepard hummed in appreciation at the contact, and so did she. “A little musky, but a lot less bitter than turian cock, so that's a plus.” Her tongue danced around his tip. “Drell is sweeter, but the lack of a psychosomatic high is a big plus.” Her lips wrapped around the member and started to slowly go down about half way and then come back up with a pop. “More versitile than krogan, they're so thick you can barely get the tip in your mouth, and let's not get into elcor.” She shuddered, clearly recalling a bad memory.

“Didn't know I was going to be taste-tested,” Shepard said with a smirk. Aresia just shrugged and smiled.

“What can I say? I'm a connoisseur of cock.”

“Just don't ask her about pussy,” Tasnia said, “or we'll get the full lecture.”

Shepard laughed until Aresia, pointingly ignoring her bondmate's jibe, started to suck his cock in earnest. Her mouth plunged as deep as it could, then wrapped a hand around the base when she couldn't quite get all of him in her tiny mouth. Shepard moaned and put a hand on Aresia's crests, as she sucked harder and harder on his cock. 

Tasnia sneaked right behind the huntress, wrapping her arms around Aresia and kissing down her neck. She moaned, the sound vibrating across Shepard's cock. Tasnia's hands slipped around Aresia and squeezed her breasts, pinched her nipples. She arched her back, silently begging for more while her mouth was occupied elsewhere. Tasnia kept a hand on a breast, while the other slipped down her toned stomach, fingertips tracing around her folds before finally rubbing on the nub of her azure.

Aresia's mouth popped off of Shepard's cock so she could moan in earnest, and not even a second afterward Tasnia slipped around her partner and got her hands around Shepard.

“Ooooohhhh—hey!”

“You were hogging it,” Tasnia said with a shrug. Aresia responded by sticking her tongue out. “Later, babe,” the Valkyrie grinned and then wrapped her mouth around Shepard's cock, well passed the back of her throat. She gagged and choked on him as she bobbed up and down on him, lips tantalizingly close to reaching the base. 

Finally she pulled away, gasping for air. Aresia seized the opportunity and gripped Shepard's cock for another round. Soon they developed a rhythm—the huntress savoring and deeply tasting her first human, and the Valkyrie violently throat-fucked to oblivion. 

Shepard pried his eyes away from his teenaged wet dream come to life to check back with Liara. She was naked but for her pants bundled on top of her boots, two fingers pumping between her lips and another rubbing her clit. She stared intently at them, mouth slack, eyes glazed over with lust. He could definitely assume that Liara was completely into this now, Shepard concluded—a good thing, because he wasn't sure if he could stop at this point. 

The pressure from deep inside was building and building, and he knew he was going to come soon. His stamina was truly tested by the two maidens on their knees in front of him, not-so-amicably taking turns worshiping his cock with their mouths. 

At the moment, Tasnia's lips touched the base as he thrust back and forth into her mouth, fingers slipping into her dripping wet azure with ease. Aresia, wanting something else to do when it wasn't her turn, fondled and sucked on his balls, talking mostly to herself about how novel external testicles were. As she somehow got both of his testicles into her mouth and sucked. That pressure found a tipping point, he felt that familiar twitch from inside his pelvis. 

“I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come,” Shepard gasped as he pushed the two maidens off his cock and balls. He started to stroke himself, his cock soaking wet from their saliva. “Open your mouths.”

They did as they were told and sat back, shoulder to shoulder, mouths wide open, eyes even wider in excitement. Shepard stroked fast and hard, as the bundle of nerves inside burst, and he came with a loud moan. He angled his cock in Tasnia's mouth as the first large stream of cum shot out, then a second. He quickly turned to face Aresia, getting another large stream in her mouth, a smaller one, and as his orgasm ebbed, her tongue slid out, mouth still full of his seed, and cleaned up any remnants slowly leaking down the tip.

She looked at Tasnia, a finger picking up loose drops of the cum that went on her lips or cheeks and licking the finger clean. Aresia took her bondmate by the back of her head and kissed her, tongue making her way inside her partner's mouth. Understanding with a certain instinct, Tasnia responded and kissed back. Mouths and tongues wet with the commander's cum, they shared swallowed the cum as their arms wrapped around each other, and at that moment it was just the two of them, bondmates basking in a shared experience. 

They broke the kiss, and the world around them returned. They looked each other in the eyes and giggled, foreheads pressed. Tasnia saw a bit of Shepard's cum slipped from the corner of Aresia's mouth and licked it clean. The two broke contact and looked around, finding Liara on the couch, rubbing her clit, and then looked over to Shepard, watching them with rapt attention. Finally, Aresia spoke.

“So, was that as good for you as you dreamed?” Shepard laughed and grinned.

“Better, much better. Thank you.”

“So what do you wanna do next, Commander?” Tasnia said as she got on her feet, extending a hand for Aresia that she took.

“Or should we say 'who?'” Aresia replied with a cheeky grin.

“Oh, I'm going to need a few minutes to recover from that,” Shepard said, his cock shrinking back to it's limp state. He walked over to Liara, grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up, hand still between her legs. “Besides, I think Liara wants a taste...”


End file.
